This Is Me Missing You
by Kissing Killers
Summary: After a time of Angels and Demons, the strength of a love prevails. After being forced to shelter his mate from the ones who seek to kill her, Sesshoumaru sees her again for the first time. Modern day- AU One-shot drabble


So this is set modern-day. I didn't want to use Kagome as the main female so I made Akira. The Angel who mated the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru and gave him a beautiful baby girl (who is roughly the size of a four year old). It was just a quick thought that came to my head while I was doing dishes and listening to music. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Shhhh….. Shut up and watch" Inuyasha whispered, pressing the camera reverse button on his smart phone.

Sesshoumaru instantly saw her. She was in the large kitchen her back to the camera. In the background you could hear an upbeat song full of life. She was doing dishes, her hair in a messy bun, wearing blue shorts and a black tank top. It was the first time he had seen her in months. Once the chorus hit, magic happened. Her body moving to the beat as she sang into a soapy spoon, pumping her free arm in the air.

Dead emotions came back to life in that moment.

She continued dancing to the song, only mouthing the words. That's when the large husky came running into the kitchen, she instantly grabbed him with her wet soapy hands and danced with him. Putting his paws on her shoulders and sashaying every which way with much enthusiasm. She twirled around with the fluffy dog, a large smile plastered on her beautiful face as red locks spilled free of her bun. The song ended and another, more heartfelt one came one. She let the dog go and went back to the dishes, still swaying to the beat, this time she lent her voice to the artist. At first she sang horribly, off key and missing words, but with the chorus came her golden voice. She belted out the song loud and proud. And Sesshoumaru loved her. He loved her for everything she was, for everything she wasn't. He loved her enough to protect her from anything. He loved her enough to let his half-brother and her move away to a safe place where noone would find them. He loved her enough to be separated from her and only see her when Inuyasha could send a secret video, because she was too shy to be recorded. He loved her enough to make her human. He loved her enough to make her forget him, and their daughter.

His heart clenched at all the beautiful moments Inuyasha had managed to capture for him. And for this moment, seeing her through a phone singing and dancing while doing her daily chores. The slow ending came up, full of words that cut deep. She sang each one perfectly. Her voice a gift from the numerous gods in her life. The husky returned and caught her attention, passing her up and making his way to Inuyasha who had yet to been seen in the doorway. She turned around and saw him. Abandoning the dishes as soon as she saw his large grin and his phone in his hand. Crossing the room quickly with laughter in her eyes "INUYASHA!" She called grabbing for the device. He pushed her extended arm away and played keep-away with the phone.

"Your hands are still wet, it's gross!"

"Delete it now stupid!"

"Gah, NEVER"

"INUYASHA I SWEAR ILL STAB YOU!"

"Right like I believe that shit, get off of me!"

All Sesshoumaru had seen was blurry faces between their hands grabbing for the phone. Finally he saw her face, she was a few feet from his brother, hands on her hips, out of breath and flushed cheeks.

"Say hello, loser" his brother said.

"You better fucking delete it" her words were strong but she couldn't keep the smile off her face and the laugh out of her voice.

She is beautiful. She is perfect and she was there, so far away from him. Safe. Protected from everything trying to kill her.

"Ok now say bye to everyone Akira."

"Oh my god, you weren't really streaming this were you?" her face fell into a look of pretty horror.

"Only to my brother" Inuyasha laughed "Now say bye to him or you'll make him mad"

"He doesn't even know me Inuyasha, why where you showing him?" She started smiling again and waving stupidly at the phone Inuyasha held, sticking her tongue out and then making a silly kissy face.

"Bye Inuyasha's older brother, hope you liked the show!" She called, finally returning to her dishes. The camera flipped around to Inuyasha's face, he was grinning that stupid toothy grin of his.

"There you go asshole, hope you caught all of that, later." He smiled and then ended the video call, not waiting for Sesshoumaru to respond.

Sesshoumaru put his phone down on his desk and ran his hands over his face, his heart decided that he wanted to miss her so much in this instance. Heat pooled behind his eyes and this throat became thick, gods he missed her so much. She didn't even know who he was, she hadn't seen her daughter since he obliterated her memory and made her human. But he knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to see their child because the moment they locked eyes Akira would remember and then she wouldn't be safe. She would want to see her family, her child, her home, her mate.

Someone cleared their throat to alert their lord of their presence. His assistant was very good at concealing his youkai, he wasn't paying enough attention to catch his arrival. Hoping he barely arrived he removed his hands from his face while clearing his throat. He shot his assistant a look.

"My Lord, the council-demon from Hong Kong has arrived and will be waiting for you to lunch." his voice soft and polite, quick to the point.

"Hn, Have my car pulled around, I'll retrieve her from the air-strip myself. Hakudo, get Raphael to pick up Tenshi from her classes" he rose from his desk, passing his assistant.

"Of course, M'lord."

000

"Keh, I don't think that would be the best of plans. She wouldn't know what to do."

"That's why it would surely be an excellent plan, if she is unaware it would make it harder for the trackers."

"But you're not getting it, she would be so confused. She doesn't know anything Sesshoumaru. The past few years have been difficult enough already. I don't needya coming here and making it harder than it already is." Inuyasha grumped.

"Make what harder, you perv?" Akira said, walking right on into his room, drinking deeply from her sweet tea. She was wearing back leggins and a large plaid shirt. Her hair was braided softly. She walked right up to her friend, who was on a video-chat with his older brother. Inuyasha looked worried for a moment, this was the first time she would have seen Sesshoumaru's face since her departure.

She put her drink down on the desk. "Inuyasha, you know you can make the screen bigger, don't you?" She leaned forward slightly and Sesshoumaru saw her touch the screen of the computer a few times before placing a hand on the chair behind the hanyou and leaning forward so her face was in the frame.

"Hello Inuyasha's older brother! Nice to finally see your face" She was smiling cheerfully, he could see her magnificent blue eyes roaming over his face for the millionth time in his life. The first time in hers. Inuyasha growled and pushed her aside gently.

"Can't ya see I'm havin' an important meeting, dummy?" He motioned to Sesshoumaru's face on the screen.

"Doesn't look important to me. Besides he is your brother, you shouldn't be having a 'meeting'" She made one-handed air quotations "with him. You should just be catching up with him."

"Half" they both said at the exact same time.

"Doesn't matter! And I guess it's nice to finally see you too" She said putting her face closer to the camera, voice threaded with heavy sarcasm.

All he could do was stare at her, the face he had woken up to so many time, the lips he kissed millions of times, the eyes that looked through his soul, the small nose that she nuzzled him with whenever she was cold. How odd to be introducing yourself to someone you've known for hundreds of years. Swallowing silently he mustered a response, regardless if his half-brother was watching.

"Hello beautiful. It's good to see your face." He didn't smile but he wasn't frowning either. It may have been too forward but she would remember this moment once she was able to come home again. She would cherish this moment, he knew it.

"Oh c'mon you mushy dog!" Inuyasha called.

"Hey! You're a dog too dumbass! Doesn't matter if it's half or not!" She playfully smacked the back of his head, her cheeks were a bright read and he could tell she was thrilled. She turned back to her unknown mate and striking up a quick conversation.

"You and Inuyasha look like your father." It was commonly pointed out to both inu's.

"Yes, but I look striking like my mother as well." Sesshoumaru's mouth started turning up at the corners.

"Well I bet you take after her more too. Your dad and this one here are practically twins. Short temper and all" She poked his brothers cheek. He swatted her hand away.

"So I am told-"

"Don't we have shit we still need ta talk about?" Inuyasha cut in. "You two can talk later." he acted annoyed but both Sesshoumaru and Akira knew he was enjoying this conversation. He was trying to force down a smirk.

The next moments happened quickly and ended slow. Sesshoumaru knew it shouldn't happen but he didn't want to stop it. Inuyasha knew as well, but his reaction time was far less superior and he didn't react in time to catch it.

Sesshoumaru's daughter burst into his office, running to her father "IS THAT UNCLE YASHA?" she yelled as if no one would hear her. Quick as a demon, she was in front of the camera, on her fathers lap. Her face in clear view for Akira. Inuyasha tried to push the human away from the computer but the damage was done. She had seen her face and froze. She fought off Inuyasha's hand and looked straight at the young girl.

She is beautiful. She had long silky silver hair like her father, a cute red crescent moon adorned her forehead similar to her father, but her eyes. Her eyes were all her mothers, deep blue. The color of the deepest sapphire, gleaming and glowing in the light. The child had one other feature from her mother, angel's wings. A stark white morphing into the brightest gold. Her wings were almost too large for her back, but she would grow into them. She extended them once on reflex allowing for a full view of the child that was but shouldn't have been. Half angel and half demon.

"Tenshi" her mother whispered, reaching to the computer, trying to pull her daughter through the screen. The world had slowed down, her heart had stopped along with her breath. Her world had been colorless before, black and white. But this child, her child, painted the sky. Dripped color onto everything she was, everything she had ever been. Unlocking centuries worth of memories, forgotten people, places and things, forgotten eras, forgotten powers, forgotten wings, forgotten loves.

"Mamma! MAMMA! Come home please, please come back, I miss you-"

"I miss you too baby, oh gods I've missed you. I'm going home I swear.." Tears fell down her face in rivers, she grabbed the screen and touched it where her daughters face was. Her heart had swelled and burst. Inuyasha just sat behind her stupidly, unsure of what to do.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru… I've missed you so much my love. Come get me, I want to go home..."


End file.
